If I were a boy
by Peaches16x3
Summary: Anzu feels neglected by Seto and imagines how it would be if they switched bodies.. OneShot, inspired by Beyoncè Knowles 'If I were a boy.'


**If I were a boy**

His strong hands fumbled with the tie around his neck, trying to make it look neat. He stared hard at his refection in the mirror.

"You know, when you're acting like that, have you ever thought about how it makes me feel?" Anzu sat on the bed, facing his back but seeing his face in the mirror. She looked very small with her hands folded in her lap."I don't believe you realize it." she added quietly, sounding slightly hurt and sad.

Seto stopped adjusted his tie, staring at her blankly through the mirror.

"How do I act?" He demanded to know though he didn't sound interested in her answer at all. "Why are you so jealous? It's not like I'm sleeping with the girls."

His words, so casually said, stung her. He may say that know, but she never knew what he did when meeting his 'Business partners', mostly for a drink late at night in some bar. Were they even business partners?

"You're ridiculous." he scoffed and then walked out the room without acknowleding the poor girl any further. A tear rolled down her face as she heard him slamming the front door and the limousine pulling off, taking him away from her.

* * *

She blinked at the light that was flooding into the room. Stretching her arms, she slowly climbed out from under the sheets. Looking to her right, she saw that Seto was already up and folded the covers neatly where he laid.

Tossing the covers off of her, she finally rolled out of bed, her feet touching the soft carpet beneath. She walked over to the wardrobe, pulling out some random coat and skirt.

When she walked down the stairs, she smelled eggs and coffee. The table in the kitchen had been already set with flowers in the middle of it. Seto stood by the stove making pan cakes.

"Morning." she mumbled, kissing his cheek and then walked over to take place in her chair, rubbing her eyes all the while.

"Good morning, darling." he greeted her happily, taking a plate from the table and put a pancake onto it, then set it back before her, saying lovingly: "For you."

She looked at the pancake thoughtfully, then went to grab a lunch box, putting it in there rather roughly and gulped down her coffee whilst standing. Seto watched reluctantly.

"I'm late. You know I have a company to run." she explained dryly, setting the now empty cup into the sink. "See you later." she called in a hurry then was out the door, barely having time to put on her coat before disappearing into the limousine that parked in front of the house.

Seto watched her all the while, how she moved down that path and how the limousine took her away from sight. Then he looked back down into the pan on the stove, turning back the heat.

Later that day she walked down the corridor, heels clacking over the shiny floor of MAZAKI Corp. inc.

"Hey Anzu, wanna go to a bar with us tonight?" a few women were standing off to the side in the corridow, giggling and talking. Anzu, who balanced some folders in her arms, smiled back at them.

"Sure girls. Just let me put these away quickly." she winked at them and strutted past, her hip wiggling.

When having finished dealing with some ignorant patrons and a lot of paperwork, Anzu sat in a booth in the dim light of a bar with the women of the upper management joining her. Glasses of cocktails were being emptied in no time and the latest rumours went around.

"Can you believe it, girls, my hairdresser is pregnant and said to give up her saloon for at least two years!" the other girls stared in shock at Nina, who was just telling this story. "Now I have to find a new hairdresser, but I doubt anyone's as good as she was."

"I recommend my hairdresser" Anzu interfered, "she does your nails, too." she held up her hands as a proof and smiled proudly as the women stared in awe at her red painted nails.

"These are really good." Nina agreed.

"I write down the address for you." Anzu offered, already looking for some paper and a pen in her bag. Instead, she found her mobile phone. She checked the screen quickly, noticing Kaiba had called her a few times.

"Ladies, may we pay you some drinks?" a deep voice suddenly asked from beside her and Anzu looked up from her bag to see a group of young men had approached them.

"Sure, we're almost parched." Anzu told them jokingly.

They moved closer together so the men would fit into the booth as well, the women quickly checked each other's make-up, giggling all the while.

More drinks were about to be emptied tonight, making Anzu forget about Kaiba.

Stumbling up that small pathway to the Mansion, hitting against rocks that lay on her way, she cursed under her breath, mumbling how she hated it, but Seto insisted on making it natural instead of just placing floor tiles. She would have liked marble.

Next, when she finally reached the front door, she fumbled for her keys in her bag. Her legs trembled from the alcohol she had consumed tonight but she figured it was because of those high heels she had been wearing all day. She sat down on the front step and pulled them off her feet, sighing and massaging her toes. She already forgot about the keys and that she was about to get into the mansion, but the door opened anyway.

"Anzu?" Kaiba blinked at her bleary.

She turned around, facing him. Then she got up and moved past him as elegant as possible, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek. "Hey darling." she chirped, though her voice sounded blurred and her breath on his face smelled like alcohol.

"Do you have any idea how late it is?" he didn't sound pleased, but she wouldn't let him ruin her good mood. "And that I have waited for you the whole night?"

She blinked at him, not quite getting the anger in his voice. "Yes, and I am very thankful for it." she exclaimed, tossing her bag into some random corner of the entry hall, then made her way up the stairs.

"You were out drinking again, right? With those fatuitous girls, right?" he followed her up the stairs, catching up to her quickly since she was too drunk to walk steadily and he had long legs. "Have I not asked you to not see them again?" he sounded pissed and strangely it made her giggle.

She turned around, finding herself in his arms for he reached over to touch the stair rail.

She poked his nose, asking cruelly: "Oh Seto. Are you jealous?"

* * *

She has been falling asleep on the couch and waking up suddenly from her dream, she noticed it was 2 a.m.

She could have sworn she heard keys jingling and then the front door click open. Kaiba wasn't home yet.

"Seto?" she called behind her, but at first no answer came. She wondered if she had imagined it, because the lights in the hall didn't flick open either.

She sighed, thinking to just go up and sleep. But she was afraid of what would happen tomorrow. She didn't think she could stand this torture another night.

"Anzu." finally, she heard footsteps behind her, they were light and not like him at all. But it really was Seto, standing behind the couch. "Have you been up all night?" he asked her concerned and she nodded though he didn't might even see it in the dim light.

To her surprise, he did notice. He then walked around the couch and took a seat in the armchair next to it.

After a while sitting there in silence and her avoiding his gaze, he confessed: "I'm sorry."

She blinked at him, tears threatening to roll down her face again. For her, this was the end of their relationship.

"Seto, I don't think I can do this any more. You're breaking my heart."

Her confession shocked him and for the first time in their two-year relationship he seemed to understand how she felt.

"Anzu, listen, I know I made mistakes in the past. But please" he gazed at her very intently, reaching over to place his large hand over hers in her lap.

"But please, give me a second chance. Just this one last time and I promise" she felt him squeezing her hand slightly, "and I promise to make it up to you."

Her wet eyes glanced from their hands to his serious face. This was her choice to make.

She nodded, though hesitantly but it was enough for him to pull her into his lap and press a kiss to her temple. He smelled like smoke and alcohol but not like foreign perfume.

"So, did you finally find out how to behave like a man?" she asked him, a smile on her face.

He looked down at her relaxed face, sensing that she was close to fall asleep. Again, he kissed the top of her head, smiling as well. "I guess so."


End file.
